


hot texas summers

by yawwwrp



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, summertime feelings and excessive cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's in the air in Texas. Jordie Benn emotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot texas summers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 2k of Jordie and Jason being super cheesy. Again.
> 
> This is just self-indulgent fluff and wildly ooc.
> 
> Summer's comin', folks!

 

 

Jordie feels some cool waterdrops fall onto his chest and sleepily opens one eye. There's a dark silhouette blocking his view of the clear blue sky, holding a can above him.

 

„Beer?“, Jordie mumbles and sits up a little straighter, the silhouette shifting form into a smiling Jason wearing bright orange sunglasses.

 

„Lemonade.“ Jordie grabs the can and takes a sip, looking around slowly to see Tyler and Jamie lazily throwing stuff for Cash and Marshall to fetch a few feet away. „Don't want you to get heatstroke.“, Jason smirks and lets himself slump down on the grass next to Jordie.

 

Jordie's extremely witty and clever retort comes out as a quiet groan and he drinks the rest of the ridiculously sweet lemonade in silence. Someone on the other side of the small lake just pushed their friend into the water and loud laughter echoes across the surface. He briefly wonders if the people in the suburbs already popped a hydrant and started a barbecue.

 

After a few minutes, Jamie comes over to them, Cash hot on his heels. „Tyler and I are gonna make an ice cream run to the gas station real quick. You guys want anything?“

 

Jordie shrugs and nudges Jason with his foot. He gets no response and twists around a little to find him dozing in the sun. „Hey.“ He nudges again.

 

„'m?“

 

„Ice cream?“

 

„Mhm.“

 

Jamie gives them an amused look and promises to bring a pint of Ben & Jerry's for each of them before strolling off to collect Tyler.

 

Jordie leans back down and closes his eyes. There's some birds chirping in the trees behind them and Jason's quietly humming some melody, probably not aware he's doing it.

 

For a second Jordie thinks that right now, there's not a single place he'd rather be than here. But then he blames it on the warm summer air and the smell sun cream and nods off.

 

-

 

If there's one thing Jordie knows, it's to never ever trust the weather forecast again, ever. One minute he's having steaks with the few teammates still or already back in town in his backyard, and the next there's an honest to god downpour literally raining on his parade.

 

„Shiiiiiiiit“, Tyler hisses and tries his best (and fails) to shield his entire head from the rain.

 

Jamie cuffs him over the head and laughs. „What, you made of sugar?“

 

„Dude, my _hair._ “, Tyler squawks and hurries over to where the balcony is keeping the space before the back door dry. Jamie follows him, still laughing his ass off, while Spezza, Scevs and Jason make an effort to keep their beers dry without having to stop eating.

 

„I bet it'll stop raining before we've dragged all this shit into your living room“, Spezza mutters and curls over his plate.

 

Scevs and Jason half-heartedly agree and resume their conversation about the upcoming football season.

 

Jordie hopes not a single one of them steps into his house without drying off first and gets up to bring Tyler and Jamie their forgotten drinks.

 

It does stop raining not even ten minutes later, but by then everyone but Jamie and Tyler are soaked and Jordie lamely threatens to shave all their heads if they don't stay out here while he makes Jamie get towels for everyone.

 

Eventually everyone's sitting together again, dry and making easy conversation and Jordie makes a joke or two about Jason's addmittedly very poodle-looking hair. All Jason does is laugh along and stick out his tongue at Jordie claiming that it's „super soft though“.

 

There's a moment where Jordie has the thought that he'd like to see if that's true, but he pushes it out of his mind and launches into the first of many embarrassing stories of Jamie as a kid.

 

-

 

Tyler doesn't throw many parties anymore, but when he does, he does it right. Which is why Jordie is buzzed verging on drunk at four in the afternoon, sitting by Tyler's pool, legs swaying in small circles in the water. There's about a dozen people in either hanging out in the pool or lounging in the deck chairs outside, chatter filling the air, and Jordie just finished talking to some blonde girl in a neon pink bikini who apparently got bored of him and swam over to some guy with a buzzcut.

 

He watches the party guests around him for a few moments before getting up and looking around for someone he actually knows, but Jamie and Tyler are nowhere to be seen, so he gets himself another drink and wanders around the house for a few minutes before bumping into Jason. Who is, apparently, wasted as hell.

 

„Jor!“, he yells in his face and throws an arm around his shoulder. He actually misses the first time, stumbles a bit and eventually hangs off of Jordie's side, clinking their plastic cups together with much more force than necessary. „'s'good to see ya, man. Good to see ya.“

 

Jordie laughs and holds Jason around the waist to keep him from falling over and knocking into one of Tyler's weird stone pillars that he bought because „it's art, dude, I'm like, sophisticated now“.

 

„How much did you drink?“

 

Jason squints with one eye. „Like... one?“

 

Jordie giggles and realizes in that moment that he is, in fact, pretty fucking drunk, actually. „One alcohol.“

 

Jason laughs loudly. „'ellooooo, I wanna buy one of the alcohol!“ He cracks up and doesn't stop laughing for so long that Jordie almost thinks he'll pass out from laughing so much.

 

Jordie eventually drags them outside again and wrestles Jason onto one of the deckchairs. Jason who's finally calmed down looks over to the pool with glassy eyes. „Pinkie's starin' at you again.“ He lets out a burp and apologetically grins at Jordie.

 

„Pinkie?“ Jordie almost knocks over someone's cup while trying to sit down next to the deck chair on the lawn. „Who you mean?“

 

Jason snorts and slowly nods his head in the direction of the pool. „Pinkie.“, he mutters, like it makes total sense.

 

It takes Jordie a good minute to figure out he's talking about the girl in the pink bikini he was talking to earlier. He drains his cup and turns back to Jason. „I'mma go talk t'her.“ He pauses and grins. „You jealous, Dems?“

 

Jason narrows his eyes a little and smirks. „Nah.“

 

A while later Jordie thinks that conversation over and realizes that he doesn't really know if he meant Jason was jealous of him for having a pretty good looking southern girl making eyes at him or if he meant Jason was jealous of her getting Jordie's attention instead of him. By then, of course, it's late enough that Jordie can't really find anyone anymore at the party and spends the rest of the night talking to strangers, who he's pretty sure are multiplying by the hour.

 

-

 

Texas summer nights are probably maybe definitely one of Jordie's favourite things. He doesn't really have an explanation or reason why, he just likes the quiet of the night and the starry sky and the soft summer breeze, and he'd die before he'd ever admit that.

 

Though, tonight, he's bored and maybe a little on the side of lonely and he wants to take a drive out to the countryside with someone. He debates ringing up Jamie but Jamie went up to Canada with Tyler for a week a couple days ago and he's 99% sure if he called anyone else he knew in Dallas they'd laugh in his face and hang up on him.

 

It's kind of a eureka moment for him when he remembers Jason's still in town for a few days and Jason's a nerd anyway, he has so much blackmail material on the guy that Jason _can't_ even make fun of him.

 

Jason does seem confused and slightly alarmed when he finds Jordie standing in front of his door at 10pm with a determined look on his face.

 

„Did something happen? Is everything okay?“ He takes in Jordie for a moment before making a mock-shocked face. „Are you pregnant?“

 

Jordie rolls his eyes. „Put on some shoes. Or don't. I don't care. Just get into my truck.“

 

Jason stares at him. „Are you kidnapping me?“

 

Jordie rolls his eyes again and hopes that what they tell little kids about your eyes getting stuck isn't true.

 

A few minutes later, Jason's riding shotgun in Jordie's truck, suburban houses passing by. He's sporting a frankly ridiculous case of bedhair and yawns a little before sliding down further in the seat. „Are you driving me out to some field to kill me?“, he mumbles before yawning again.

 

„Dude, were you asleep when I showed up? It's not even midnight.“ Jordie snorts. „Weak.“

 

„You didn't answer my question.“

 

Jordie sighs. „Look, sometimes I drive outta town to hang out at night. Jamie ain't here to keep me company so I'm taking you.“

 

Jason chuckles. „Oh so now I'm only second choice?“

 

They drive on in relative silence, Jason quietly singing along when a song he knows the words to comes on the radio every now and then and Jordie subconsciously tapping out a beat against the steering wheel.

 

There's a huge field a little offroad next to a giant, really old tree about half an hour outside of town and Jordie parks the car and gets out. Jason follows suit and watches Jordie drag some blankets out of his backseat and throw them into the truck bed.

 

„Look at you, a redneck in the making.“, he jokes before climbing up into the truck bed and balling up a blanket to use as a pillow. Jordie raises his eyebrows at him and Jason shrugs. „What? 's comfy.“

 

Jordie shakes his head, hides the smile threatening to spread over his face and crawls in next to Jason, carefully keeping space between them.

 

Jason lets out a sigh to fill the awkward silence a few long moments later and wiggles around a little bit to get more comfortable. „So what. You stargaze?“ He waits before turning his head to look over at Jordie. Jordie keeps his eyes fixed on the black sky, littered with stars you can't see unless you're a way away from the city lights. „Very poetic. Romantic, even.“ Jason's quiet for a while before speaking again. „You not gonna talk all night?“

 

Jordie lets out a breath. „Whatcha wanna talk about?“

 

Jason shrugs and turns his gaze back to the sky above them. „Dunno.“ They're silent for a while until Jason starts to ramble about anything and everything that comes to his mind.

 

Okay, maybe Jordie would be lying if he said it wasn't nice. Jamie usually lets him do all the talking, interjecting and correcting here and there, and Jordie's usually too wired or talks himself into a rage when it comes to baseball to fall asleep. Now though, listening, Jason's chatter a static white noise in the night, he feels his eyelids droop shut.

 

Before he passes out on his truck bed in the middle of nowhere, he thinks he hears Jason say something that sounds like „This is really nice. Thanks for bringing me here.“ but then he's out like a light.

 

-

 

When Jordie wakes up, it's not to the sound of an alarm clock, or someone talking, or anything he expected. He wakes up to a moo a few inches away from his face. Which leads to him accidentally elbowing Jason, who definitely did not lie this close to him before Jordie fell asleep, in the face, who curses and sits up, giving Jordie a confused, sleepy glare.

 

Jordie had kind of forgotten where they'd fallen asleep and now there was a curious cow standing next to his truck eyeing them both while chewing on something that Jordie sincerely hoped was neither one of their shoes or any of his blankets.

 

„Where the fuck did this cow come from?!“ Jordie looks around the truck to see if a farm spontaneously appeared out of nowhere over the night. The sun's not up yet and the sky's coloured in washed out shades of blue, pink and purple. Jason lets out a noise that sounds like a mix between a laugh and a whine.

 

„I thought cows _everywhere_ in Texas was just a stereotype.“, he mumbles with a rough voice. Jordie turns to him and purposely ignores the weird feeling he has in his stomach just then, because there is a god damn cow about to nibble on his really expensive and nice truck. „Is a stray cow even a thing?“

 

Jordie shrugs and gets out of the truck bed. If his cheeks feel warm it's just because he got up too quickly, he tells himself.

 

Eventually, both him and Jason settle in on the front seats again and Jordie carefully maneuvers his car away from the cow and back onto the street into town.

 

Jason huffs out a laugh as he watches the cow through the rearview mirror.

 

„Didn't even see the sunrise, bummer.“

 

Jordie whacks him on the arm and gestures out the window. „Won't be home for another half an hour, sun'll be risin' over there, buddy.“

 

He can see Jason giving him a crooked grin from the corner of his eye. When he looks over, Jason turns away and busies himself with trying to find a good station. Some country song comes on and Jason's about to change the station, but Jordie grabs his hand before he can push the button.

 

Jason makes a noise at the back of his throat and Jordie keeps his eyes on the road but doesn't let go of Jason's hand until he has to use the blinker at the intersection at the edge of the city.  
  


 


End file.
